Swimming Lessons
by Yue Sai
Summary: Severus can't swim so Albus thinks it would be a good idea for him to learn. Who's teaching him and how will he take it? AS always enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own mostly anything except for the situation at hand. Hehe…I hope you guys enjoy for I couldn't help but laugh as the thought of our dear potion master in those ridiculous floaties. Thank you to soccergal6 for explaining a story to me about someone almost drowning as I had come up with the idea then and there. You must think I'm psychotic for laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor, but really it was the thought of Severus that I was laughing honestly. Hope you all enjoy!**

The potion master's cloak billowed behind him as he streaked across the sky. His mind was clouded with thought of what he'd be forced to do by both Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Everyone was always asking something out of him and they wonder why he was bitter; why he was so sarcastic.

He felt the slender smooth wooden handle as both his hands gripped it tightly causing his knuckles to go white. It has been ages since he was on a broom and he felt liberated, free. His head was no longer clouded and fogged by his burdens as he was able to escape his world even if it were only for a few moments, but the moment was liberating and he could feel freedom. Freedom was the only reason why he was in this war fighting for the light side. He wanted to be free of people and the only way was to end the war. Once the war was over no one would bother him again. He would no longer have to go to the Dark Lord every time he called and no longer would he have to hide at Hogwarts anymore.

The wind riveted through his hair as it whipped around him. It blinded his vision, but why would he need to see? He was in the open air and it was late at night where everyone would surely be asleep. The potion master savored this moment. Never had he felt so free and safe before. The life of a spy was not easy nor was it carefree. He had to watch out for himself in every move he made. He had to think critically and quick on his feet when he spoke to the Dark Lord. One wrong slip and he would find his body on the floor as it writhed in pain from the dreadful cruciatus curse.

The silent night had suddenly been disrupted as the potion master heard a soft laughter from someone. It sounded wonderful as it was music. He was too busy searching for the source of the sound he hadn't notice he was getting close to the Forbidden Forest. The tall trees shadowed him and before he knew it he collided into one. It had knocked the wind out of him as he felt himself falling. He was falling from the sky back down to earth, back down the world he tried to escape for just a few moments. He felt like the thin delicate threads of his life had suddenly been snipped.

The cold hard surface of the large lake was merciless as his body struck the silent calm waters. He caused the surface of the water to become uneven and newly formed waves reached for his body and engulfed him, swallowed him whole. His muscles instantly tensed as he felt his limbs thrashing. He struggled to surface, but he couldn't. Damn he wished he could swim.

He had always feared off drowning ever since he was a little boy. He remembered when he was young around the age of six he was sitting by a pool. He watched the water as it rippled from his touch. Then he was confronted by another boy who thought he was so much better then Severus. Suddenly he felt the boy grab him and force his head into the water. His hold on Severus didn't cease. Even when his lungs thought they were going to explode and his head was starting to pang from pain. He panicked and his limbs lashed out trying to get the other boy's hands off him. Severus had suddenly felt the boy's grip on him loosen. Severus whipped his head out of the water and ran for it. It was his first accidental magic as he had caused the boy to go unconscious but at that moment he didn't care. He was scared for his life and from then he stayed away from bodies of water.

His mind went racing as he fumbled through his soaked robes for his wand, but he couldn't get it out. It was tangled within his robes. The layers of jet black materials he was wearing weighed him down resurfacing to the surface seemed futile. He was going to die. The thoughts of death ran through his mind as he couldn't focus properly to create a wordless and wandless bubble charm not to mention it was hard to do. He could do wordless magic and some wandless magic, but not both at the same time. His throat constricted as it was trying to get air. His chest heaved in pain as it felt like his body was pulling apart. His head throbbed in agony and soon he felt his movements in his arms slow down. He couldn't move. He was too weak and oxygen deprived to register anything. Everything around him started spinning and then it all went black.

-/-/-

The Transfiguration mistress couldn't sleep. She thought it was a good time to go for a walk around the castle. The school was so peaceful at night when it was silent. She breathed in the crisp cold air as it played with the few loose strands of raven black hair that had escaped the confinements of her tight bun. She drew her thin loose white night robes. She then took out the pins that were in her hair. She felt the soft coils of her hair fall down to her waist. She lightly shook her head and tousled her hair. She then massaged her scalp lightly with her long thin fingers to comfort it from the long stressful day she had. The cold stone floor felt nice under her bare feet as she softly walked through the halls. She felt a slight breeze on her closed eyelids. She didn't usually feel this wonderful feeling since they were normally hidden behind her squared glass spectacles.

Luckily it was so late at night that no one would be up. If they had been then the sight of her would have been shocking. They would see the care free Minerva McGonagall compared to the very strict uptight professor and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall that they all knew. She softly laughed to herself at the thought of it. Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the loud sound of a splash. Was someone in the lake? Who would go into the lake at this time? With a faint pop she had transfigured herself into a gray tabby cat with dark distinct markings. She sprinted down towards the lake in record time. She transformed back into her human form before she started to search within the depths in the water, and there she could see the ripples in the water. She saw the dark black shadows of someone's robes as bubbles of air had broken to the surface. Whoever it was they were drowning.

She quickly disposed her night robe and took off her nightgown as it would only weigh her down in the water. She was reduced down to her underwear. She felt goose bumps to the newly exposed flesh to the cold air, but this wasn't the time to get subconscious of her body. She took a breath and gracefully dived into the water. She swiftly cut through the water and extended her arms out as she searched for the body. She only hoped she wasn't too late as she continued the search. The water was dark as she could barely see anything and the freezing water cut through her pale ivory skin like needles. Suddenly she could feel the smooth fabric of someone's robes. She gripped tightly at the fabric as she yanked it towards her. She felt the solid form of person against her body now. She wrapped her arm firmly around the person's waist and she kicked with all her strength to the surface.

When her head submerged from the water she gasped for air and moved to bring the person's head out of the water. The soaked dark hair of the man's curtained his face as she didn't know who it was. She rested it on the crook of her neck and shoulder to keep it above the water as she slowly swam to the edge of the lake. When they had reached the land she heaved his body out of the water. She placed the body as she tried to move it as less as possible in case the person had any injuries. Her hand instinctively went to the neck as she carefully felt for a pulse. There was a very faint one and his chest remained motionless as he wasn't breathing. She wasn't well educated in magical healing, but she knew some muggle ones.

Minerva placed one hand over the other on his chest as she pounded heard against it in rhythmic timing. She then brushed away the hair from the man's face and yes it was a man. It wasn't a student but a professor. The worst professor and the last person she would want to do CPR on, but she needed to act quickly if she was going to save his life. She swallowed her pride and lifted his chin up before she opened his mouth and tightly pressed her mouth against his. She breathed twice as each one lasted about a second before she returned to pounding hard against the breast bone. She counted as she had to quickly apply thirty compressions to him. Was it thirty? She tried to think since it's been awhile from when she'd learned the process as an auror. Now was not time to question as she went back to his mouth and quickly locked upon him once more. His eyes fluttered open as he gasped for air and started to cough up water. She quickly moved off of him so he could cough all the water he had swallowed. She then quickly moved her head down to his chest. Her hair whipped across his face in the process which caused him to be more acute and alert to his surroundings. She sighed with relief when she heard him breathing.

"Wha-what happened?" he finally managed to say. He saw it was a woman that was beside him and he could feel her soft hand against his neck. Was she a guardian angel that came to his rescue?

"Are you alright Severus?" asked an all too familiar concerned voice though her Scottish accent was more present in her voice.

"Minerva, what were you doing?" Severus quickly asked as he was embarrassed for her to drag him out of the water and better yet he gaped as he saw her appearance. "Why are you dressed like that?" Minerva quickly covered herself as she went to retrieve her night robe and put it on. She did not turn to face him until she had her robe tightly wrapped around her body. He watched as drops of water formed from her long soaked black hair and how pail her skin looked. He wouldn't comment or try to remember the sight of her body that was reduced to her knickers. Actually it wasn't bad for a woman of her age. It was slightly muscular and well built. Surprisingly it wasn't wrinkly or sagging anywhere as the lack of her glasses gave her face a more youthful look and her emerald green eyes bore into his dark ones.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" he answered her dryly. "And that doesn't explain for your appearance, I hope you weren't throwing yourself on me."

"You're sick. A simple thank you for saving my life would be appreciated." she retorted coldly. "You should go to Poppy so she could make sure you don't have any other injuries." Her green eyes were fierce as if she regretted for even trying to save his life. This hurt him, but he deserved it after all for making a comment like that. He slowly tried to prop himself up only to wince in pain as his chest felt sore and heavy like a rock. Suddenly her green eyes flashed with concern as she went to help him, but he slapped her hands away harshly.

"I don't need your pity or help any longer." he said bitterly. She then grabbed his arm and looked at him coldly.

"Severus, you are not well, and you need my help whether you want it or not. Now stop acting like a child and let me help you." she demanded and he sighed as he hated to admit she was right. His leg felt like it was badly bruised along with his chest. She then helped him up as she sent a patronus to Poppy Pomfrey, the school medi-witch. She wouldn't be happy to see him at such a late hour, but she would have to get over it.

Minerva and Severus Snape slowly made their way to the hospital wing. Minerva tried to help him to the nearest bed, but he swatted her hands away from him once more.

"Minerva, please, I can get into a bed myself, and I think your hands have been on me long enough." he snapped and Minerva just stared at him defiantly with her hands on her hips threateningly. Just then the medi witch came out from her private quarters looking tried, but she immediately jumped into action. She ran to Severus's bedside and she instantly felt his head and he swatted her hand away from him too.

"I've been touched by enough women for today for your information Poppy. I don't need your mouth or hands on me." When he said the last part he looked at Minerva as he set a cold glare at her. Minerva looked unappreciated for she just saved his life for Merlin sake and now he's going to complain about the way she did it, the nerve of him. Her cheeks burned with anger as she returned to harsh glare.

"For your information Severus, that CPR saved your life." Minerva told him through clenched teeth.

"Either way, I don't want either of your hands on me." he yelled and then Poppy just looked just as upset as Minerva.

"Trust me Severus, I wouldn't touch you for my own pleasure." snapped Minerva and Severus looked at her incredulously and then snorted as his facial expression changed to a pompous smirk.

"Yeah, sure." he replied sarcastically. While Minerva and Severus had their little quarrel Poppy had run diagnostic tests on Severus with her wand and found that he didn't have any concussions or internal injuries. He was only extremely sore. Luckily that could easily be healed over night.

Just then the Headmaster walked into the Hospital wing as one of his portraits informed him that one of his staff members was in the hospital wing.

"Severus stop acting like a child!" screamed a fed up Minerva.

"Yes I bet you liked my child like skin beneath you!"

"That's highly inappropriate and-"

"So you do like it?"

"Sorry but I didn't pay attention to your personal needs."

"Personal needs?" interjected Severus flabbergasted, "Thank Merlin you didn't attend to my personal needs!" Albus just stood there finding the quarrel all too amusing.

"Severus, now that I know your personal needs weren't attended to, I would still like to know what happened to you." interrupted Albus as he received an evil glare from Severus and a thankful look from the two women for silencing the man.

"I don't know what happened to Severus, but I was taking a midnight stroll when I heard splashing from the lake. I ran down there and pulled Severus out-"

"You forgot to mention your attire." exclaimed Severus as Minerva whipped around to glare at him while he kept a smug appearance.

"You were saying my dear?" asked Albus trying to get the full story.

"Well," continued Minerva as she averted her eyes back to the headmaster, "I had to preform CPR since I don't know any magical way to help someone who wasn't breathing and then after Severus started breathing again I brought him here."

Albus had a twinkle in his blue eyes as he was curious as to what CPR is. "What is CPR Min?"

"It's where if someone stops breathing you have to give thirty hard quick compressions to the breast bone to keep the heart pumping and then two quick breaths through the mouth." Severus then jerked when he heard that he had locked lips with her of all people.

"You did what?"

"I don't see how it matters since you were unconscious at that moment anyway."

"Severus can you swim?" Albus asked getting back to the matter at hand. Severus grew pail and looked away. Minerva scoffed as she thought every adult should know by now how to swim.

"I'll take that as a no." said the headmaster as he went by Severus's bedside. "To put an end to you drowning in the lake I think you should learn how to swim and I know just the teacher."

"You do?" questioned Severus dryly.

"Yes in fact she's standing right beside you."

"What?" Severus and Minerva yelled simultaneously.

"Albus you can't be serious." Minerva looked aghast.

"Yes, I mean Minerva teach me, what a laughable idea."

"It seems logical enough; I mean she saved your life and all." Albus pointed out but the two were still displeased by the thought. Minerva had enough on her hands and the last thing she needed was to teach the most unpleasant man she knew how to swim. The last thing Severus needed was swimming lessons as he was frightened by the water. He also didn't want to humiliate himself in front of Minerva or let alone his own Slytherin house. To get out of the situation he would then have to argue and make her refuse, yes that would work.

Severus propped himself up from the bed as he glared at Minerva. "I think I'd rather keep my image of Minerva in her black robes than in a swimsuit." Minerva scoffed in dislike as Severus went on. "But yet again I guess it can't be as bad as the knickers you were wearing."

"That's it, I'm sorry Albus but I can't teach him." Minerva snapped and Severus smiled. He smirked as the simple plan worked. Great she thought. Despite the fact that she was going to have to teach Severus all this was going on in front of Poppy who was the worst gossiper ever. The whole school would know before breakfast she thought. They wouldn't even get to know why she had reduced herself to her underwear, but they'd just know that she was in them and in front of Severus. Oh would this ghastly day ever end for her?

"Minerva, please find it in your heart to teach Severus, I know you wouldn't want any harm come to him even if he might not be the most pleasant person around." Albus begged her and Minerva looked into his blue tantalizing eyes. 'Merlin, why did anyone give him those eyes?' Minerva thought. She couldn't refuse the eyes and both men knew it. 'Damn why did he have those eyes on her? He couldn't have them anywhere else could he?' thought Severus as he knew she'd give in.

"Alright, I'll do it." Minerva said dejectedly. She had given in.

"Perfect then I assume first lesson should be tomorrow. The faster Severus learns how to swim, then the faster you two won't have to deal with the problem." Albus said still twinkling while Severus and Minerva kept their piercing glares on each other.

Author's note: Should I continue? You tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry that my grammar may need some polishing so hopefully this chapter will be better. I'm also sorry that I didn't make Severus's effort to fight the lessons great or Minerva's part. Also that the fighting seemed amateur comedy, but I'm not a bestselling writer so a little slack would be appreciated, and stripping clothing seems to make sense so that you have less clothing to weigh you down. I only made her do what I would do and what you see most people do when they go to rescue someone from drowning. If what I think isn't right but instead ends up with the person dead then opps….So if you have any other things you'd like to point out in my story feel free, and if my flaws annoy you too much, then don't read. So I shall continue this train wreck of a story and as what my favorite actress once said: "If you know you're going to fail, than fail gloriously." Oh and I'd like to thank tartan-angel. She was truly an angel as she convinced me I should write a second chapter. So enjoy…or not. ;) **

Severus paced angrily in his rooms. No way was he going for swimming lessons, and from her, her of all people. No way, no way at all, but for some reason he found himself making his way to the lake. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he put up more of a fight? Some part of him wanted to pull back and the other wanted to just live life. He was tired of fighting and so he let his feet take him to where he wanted to go for now.

He came to the lake only to find the person he had not expected.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" asked Severus.

"Minerva sends her condolences for not being here," started Dumbledore while Severus snorted in disbelief, "she had detention duties."

"You, teach me?" Severus repeated for he had enough trouble accepting the fact that Minerva was going to teach him, but now Dumbledore. This was too much. Minerva could have easily left the misfits to Hagrid or Filch. No, she would make him suffer with the Headmaster knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse him, but he could refuse her if she asked him to do anything. Severus stared in disbelief while Dumbledore smiled at how dumbfounded the young wizard was.

"Yes Severus, it would be a pleasure." answered Dumbledore. Severus just realized that his boss was in a bright purple bathing suit with yellow rubber ducks on them. Good lord what ran through that old coot's head Severus would never know.

"Severus strip down and then we will get into the water and start. It shouldn't take long since swimming is easy once you get the hang of it." Dumbledore instructed. Severus looked around as he was sure Minerva had set this up. She was probably watching them right now. The sudden feeling of cold water striking his body had ended his search. The side of his clothes was soaked. He looked at Dumbledore who was smiling broadly. The bastard splashed him!

"Come on Severus, the water's fine."

"I'd rather not sir."

"Oh but I got these wonderful things called noodles we can use to help you stay afloat." Dumbledore explained with a playful glint in his blue eyes.

"Noodles?" Severus repeated in a questioning manner.

"Yes noodles, it's a muggle invention. They're quite fun to play with. Now take off your clothes and get into the water. You're going to have to learn how to swim someday, and I already know about the boy who pushed your head into the pool."

"You do?" asked Severus incredulously. He didn't want anyone to know that. Hell, he didn't even think his mother knew about that. Yet again the man knew everything somehow.

"Yes you see Severus, it was your first accidental magic, and once you experience your first accidental magic, your name goes on Hogwarts's list of future attending students. It also describes how you used your first magic and I read how you almost drowned, so get over that dreadful memory and get in here!" Dumbledore exclaimed though Severus was still rather apprehensive. "Severus there is a lot of other things I know about you that I bet you wouldn't want me to accidently say to anyone else."

Severus stood there fuming. The man just threatened him but he didn't hesitate. He knew that Dumbledore probably wasn't lying so he unwillingly stripped his clothes to reveal his plain black bathing suit and got into the water.

"There Severus, that wasn't too bad now was it?" questioned Dumbledore as he got out something small round circular things. It was plastic and decorated with little sharks on them that smiled wide showing their big sharp teeth in a friendly manner.

"Severus put these on your arms. They're called floaties."

"No!" shouted Severus as he looked at the childish things. No way was he going to put those damned things on. Dumbledore smiled with his blue twinkling eyes on him. 'Did that man seriously think those eyes were going to work for him? He wasn't Minerva,' thought Severus.

"Now, now Severus, there's no need for such a temper. Just be a good boy and put on the floaties."

"No, I will not put on those damned floaties!"

"It's simple Severus, just slip your arms through the hole and push them up to your armpits. There's nothing childish about them. Actually Minerva told me about them."

"Minerva, told you about them?" Severus yelled 'that witch!' was his final thought though he didn't say it out loud.

"Yes, now just slip them on."

"I told you no headmaster, and I don't care what you tell people."

Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow, "So you wouldn't mind if I told Minerva that you sent her the mysterious Valentine's Day card last year or that the last time you did _IT_ with anyone it only lasted a minute because the drunken woman had gained her senses back?" Severus glared at Dumbledore. He had no idea how the man knew that as well, but he grabbed the miserable floaties anyway.

Minerva was in her cat form listening and watching the two men. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Severus in floaties, but at the same time be shocked that Severus was the one who had sent her the card last year. She thought it was a student who had sent her the card with a written poem about her in it. It was quiet endearing until she got to the last part where it described her body and how it would be like in bed. She shook the thought away. Severus in floaties was just too good a sight to put off.

"I don't care what people say about you. You, Albus Dumbledore, are truly evil." Severus spat which only caused Dumbledore to laugh. The sharks on Severus's floaties were now moving as the pictures of the sharks were now swimming.

"Now that you have your floaties on, you need your noodle." Dumbledore said pleased as he pulled out a long green tube out.

"So how is this supposed to help me swim?" asked Severus doubtfully as he looked at the noodle. How could Dumbledore subject Severus to this humiliation?

"Well it keeps you afloat and the noodle could be used as a blow horn." Dumbledore added smiling which only resulted to Severus smirking. Dumbledore passed the noodle to Severus.

"Just grip the noodle Severus and we shall practice kicking first. Kicking is a major component to swimming."

Severus snorted as he replied dryly, "Really, I haven't noticed."

"You can be sarcastic later Severus, now lean on your noodle and start practicing kicking."

"Just randomly kicking?"

"Yes just start kicking to propel yourself in the water."

"I could think of other things to kick." mumbled Severus under his breath. Minerva smiled in her cat form since she could hear him. Severus's body stiffened as he had no idea what he was supposed to do with this daft noodle. What the hell were muggles thinking when they invented this contraption? Severus felt subconscious and like an idiot. That old coot was eyeing him as it was unnerving and he had no idea how these stupid muggle things were supposed to help him swim. All they did was make him look ridiculous.

He leaned against the noodle feeling it sink into the water. He tested to see how much body weight he could apply on the noodle. The noodle was weak, but yet again it didn't seem so weak when he was let his body float. The whole time Dumbledore waded in the water just observing Severus without saying a word.

Severus was also amused by his so called "floaties". They did keep his arms up and he felt safe with them on. He would never admit it though. Severus then felt himself push off from the bottom of the lake and he started to kick. He was kicking and he was going places with his head raised high above the water. For some reason Severus felt immense pride and accomplished. He rolled the noodle down towards his stomach for support and used his arms to go faster in the water. Dumbledore smiled as he watched Severus. He looked like a four year old on a tricycle. Maybe Severus didn't need the floaties or the noodle at all. He had good form and a good kick. Dumbledore saw how Severus was enjoying himself. He saw a hint of a smile creep on his face. Yes, the potion master was actually smiling. He wondered how Severus would do if he took the "training wheels" off and see how Severus did.

Dumbledore flicked his hand and he saw then and there that Severus was still kicking and moving his arms. The man was swimming!

"Severus you're swimming!" yelled Dumbledore ecstatic. Severus's mood changed as he wondered what the old man was yelling about now, but then he didn't feel the noodle underneath or his floaties around his arms. He was sinking. Severus immediately started to panic as he stopped kicking and started to thrash his arms about as he was sinking into the water. He felt like it was last night all over again. He couldn't breathe as his lungs were closing and restricting once more. He couldn't reach the surface and he never thought he would ever wish for his floaties and noodle back.

Dumbledore was confused. The man was swimming and now he was sinking. He quickly moved towards the potion master and pulled him up by the arm. As soon as Severus's head came up from the water he gasped for arm and clung onto the Headmaster. Oh he was going to kill the man! Once they came back to the place where Severus could stand in the water he pulled away from Dumbledore. He was furious and embarrassed.

"I could have died!" yelled Severus.

"You were perfectly safe Severus, I assure you. You were even swimming!" assured Dumbledore.

"I don't care, I could have died you bastard!" he bellowed and then started to move towards the edge of the lake so he could get away from Dumbledore. Dumbledore just shook his head. He guessed Severus had the right to be mad with him.

Minerva couldn't believe that Severus was swimming and then started drowning once he realized it. She saw Severus snatch his clothes from the ground and swiftly move towards the castle. She took it as her cue to leave. He was probably heading towards her office to yell at her. She quickly sprinted, still in her cat form, back into the castle and to her office. Luckily he wasn't there yet. She slipped inside and transformed back just in time to hear abrupt banging on her door.

"Minerva I know you're in there!" yelled the voice of a certain irate potion master. Minerva allowed herself to smile for a moment before she opened the door because she knew she wouldn't be able to smile in front of him without him knowing she had set him up.

"Severus is that you?" she asked in a fake surprised voice.

"Yes it bloody hell is, now open the God damn door!" He bellowed furiously. Minerva took a deep breath before she opened the door and saw the infuriated Severus Snape standing in the hall dressed in his black attire though his hair was still wet.

"Severus, how may I help you?" Minerva asked in the up most business like way. Severus pushed past her and entered her office.

"Why weren't you at the lake today?" he asked not even looking at her. Minerva shut the door and hid her amusement well.

"I had a detention to carry out. Didn't Albus tell you?"

"Yes he did, and he almost killed me because of you!"

Minerva scoffed in disbelief. "I highly doubt that Albus tried to kill you."

"How do you know? You weren't there, you were in _detention_." Severus mocked as Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Well Severus you haven't died yet, and I'll be there tomorrow so calm down." ordered Minerva.

"I will not calm down! I almost drowned again!"

"Yes, you really should learn how to swim."

"With no help on your part." He retorted looking her up and down in disgust. Minerva acted as if she was offended as she gripped her chest.

"Me, why Severus, from what I remember last night, it was you who clearly stated you did not want my help."

"Yes, and you know, I still don't want your help. You'd probably let me drown this time!"

Minerva shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her desk before looked at his furious black eyes. "Yes you're probably right Severus." Severus just huffed in frustration as she looked amused.

"So can I do anything eels for you Severus?" she asked in her most teacher like tone. Severus threw her one more dagger with his eyes before he turned on his heel and left with his black robes billowing behind him.

She smiled at how upset he was and the thought that she caused it was unbearable. Yes, in her mental score board she would have to giver herself a thousand points for that trick. Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." she instructed and walked in was the Headmaster. He hung his head a little low with as he had a crooked smile on his face. He looked like a child that had just stole cookies from the jar before his dinner.

"Albus, what can I do for you?" She questioned with a friendly smile while she indicted for him to have a seat. He politely declined the seat as he stood rocking on his feet front on back, shifting his weight from heel to toes.

"Um…I suppose Severus has told you already about the mishap today."

"Yes he did. He made it very clear to me that he didn't want to learn how to swim from either of us."

Dumbledore smiled at the thought of a very irate Potion master yelling at the Transfiguration mistress. "What a shame, and he had a very nice form."

"Hmm, I bet."

"So the question at hand is who will teach him how to swim. I mean, he should learn how to swim, Minerva."

"Yes and I completely agree, but who would put up with him long enough to teach him how to swim?" asked Minerva as she had a whole list of people that Severus would be displeased to be taught by, but one stuck out the most. Dumbledore smiled as he saw the dangerous mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Albus I think I know the right person for the job."

**Author's note: So was it a complete pile of crap? You can say a simple yes it was if you'd like in the reviews. At this point, my mind is going completely insane that I'd probably laugh my head off when I read it. Oh and I'd like to apologize for not updating for a while. I had no idea honestly of where to go with it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I finally did! Since this will be the last chapter, I think it's time for thank you notes!**

**Thank you tartan-angel, and Saeshmea! You two have kept me inspired and motivated. If anyone leaves a review, don't forget to thank them too! Without them, the story wouldn't have ever gotten this far. Thank you Saeshmea for reviewing this before I posted it. I changed it just a little in terms of Minerva being a cat. You're right she can't talk while she's a cat, and thank you for pointing that out.**

**Thank you, Muffin for your helpful criticism. I would like to let you know, I no longer mix up "pail" and "pale". LoL, and you know, I actually do have thin skin. You can see my veins all over my body. (Not pretty.) I also like to thank you for taking your time in actually evaluating my work. I know you only have the best intentions when you review. I still have a lot to learn (obviously), but I'll get there in time…I hope.**

**Thank you** **Clayre aka QuillofMinerva, Pitch5321, sevlover, unknown2, songbird101, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, banshee1968, minerva.m1997, and** **Christine, for reading and reviewing the story. I hope I mentioned everyone that reviewed except for one, because they didn't put a name down. Well thank you anonymous person. **

**I hope you all enjoy the end!**

Minerva moved swiftly through the halls. She had gotten the new teacher; now all she had to do was convince the student. Minerva stopped in front of Severus's office. She knocked on the door as she heard his muffled moans.

"Who is it?" he asked rather harshly.

Minerva concealed her laughter as she answered, "It's Minerva, may I come in?"

"You have the audacity to try to show your face here. Bloody hell no, you most certainly not come in." he barked through the door. His blood boiled that she would dare to come to talk to him. Minerva sighed as a smile braced her lips. She hoped she didn't have to do this, but she had to go in and talk to him one way or another. She started to recite loud enough so the person on the other door could hear her:

_Your body long and succulent _

_Your hair so fine and radiant_

_As I trail-_

He recognized the poem and before he knew it he threw open the door and dragged her in before everyone in the entire castle heard his poem for her.

"You witch." he growled threateningly. He pinned her to the door as she a smug smile formed on her lips.

"I thought it was a lovely poem." Minerva assured as she looked into his dark vexed eyes. "You really shouldn't keep secrets like that with me Severus."

Her voice was smooth and velvety. No, he shook his head. He hated her. He despised her greatly, loathed the floor she walked on.

"You know Severus," she said as she moved her finger up and down his arm seductively, "the last thing I would want is a great poet to die all because he wouldn't learn how to swim."

'Damn her!' he thought. She was using his love for her against him. Why did he love her? She really should've been a Slytherin. He moved off of her, getting her assaulting hand away from his body. The sensation was too much. She smirked as she moved towards the sitting room. She turned to face him and removed her outer robes, revealing a deep seaweed green dress that was cut just before the knees. It showed a little cleavage, but it was still cleavage. She hung her outer robes on the back of his chair.

"You're seducing me so I'll take swimming lessons for your own sick amusement." he accused her. Minerva smiled with a playful glint in her eyes. With the slight tilt of her head, her bun suddenly came undone, allowing the dark tresses tumble down the side of her body. He wanted to grab her right then and there. What a tease she was? He's never seen her like this. He felt leaning towards her, but caught his balance before he stumbled forward.

Minerva's smile broadened when she saw he was speechless. It felt nice to know that she still had that power over men, and he was younger than her. He wondered whether she could see what he was doing to him. He tried to hide his lower part of his body by moving behind a couch. The last thing he wanted was to give her that satisfaction.

She then sat down as she folded her long endless legs. His eyes followed them all the way down to her black pointed shoes.

"I've had a long day Severus, may I take my shoes off. They're killing me." She pleaded. He really was at a loss of words. He only nodded his head as he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. She smiled gratefully as she took off the heels and neat fully set them beside her. Her feet were pointed like a dancer as it only elongated her legs.

"Wouldn't you like to come and sit down Severus? You've had a long stressful day." She questioned, but he felt like his feet were glued to the floor. She gracefully got up from her seat and moved beside him. His body stiffened as she approached him. She could see how his breath was caught in his throat as she moved behind him. He felt her long fingers slide up his back to rest on his shoulders. She made small circles with her thumb on his back, and she felt him lean towards her. She had him under a trance as her fingers worked magic.

She massaged his back as she whispered in his ear, "Severus you should really learn how to swim."

"Hmm…"

"Why don't you come to the lake tomorrow? You can learn how to swim, and once you've learned we can go out and celebrate with maybe dinner and maybe for dessert…a midnight swim." she proposed.

"Hmm…what…" was the only thing he could manage to say. He really hadn't been listening to her. He heard midnight swim though. He knew what that meant. The image flashed through his eyes. He mentally chastised himself for saying such an incoherent response.

She pressed up against him as he felt the warmth of her body on him. "Severus, your answer?"

"Yeah, okay." He said still not really listening to her.

"Great then, I'll see you when you learn how to swim." she said as she went back to her seat and got her shoes and robes. Severus was brought back to Earth once she left his side. He already missed her warmth. Minerva put her hair back up and her robes back on around her body. He watched as she got ready to leave his room. Damn, she had played him. She saw his dark eyes as they looked sad. She had manipulated him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep her word.

Minerva walked back to Severus as she softly caressed his cheek. He leaned into her soft hand thinking for one moment that she was serious about the bargain.

"Don't keep me waiting for long." she ordered him with the same playful glint in her eyes. Her hand slipped away from his face. The warmth was decreasing too fast. He grabbed her wrist as he let his lips brush over her open palm. His dark eyes on her were alluring as his soft lips on her bare skin made her quiver inside.

She then left him feeling lonely and depressed. He was happy and content in being alone. He loved being by himself until she came along in her dark green dress. The image of her laid forever seared into his mind. He couldn't get rid of the thought of her. Merlin, the last thing he wanted was to get back into the water.

Severus dreaded the swimming lesson. Minerva has found a new teacher, and knowing her, she would make the lessons a living hell. He would have to suck it up though. Minerva was a woman of her word, and if he wanted dessert. Oh Merlin, he was going to have to swim.

All next day he tried to get through the day without thinking about his afternoon. He made some Raven Claw cry which made him a little happy. What really put Severus over the edge was when he spotted Minerva. She was dressed in her usual black teaching robes, but she'd give him a little smile. It was the same smile she gave him last night.

At lunch in the Great Hall, Severus sat next to Minerva like he usually did. She gave him a welcoming smile before she turned to Dumbledore to start talking about some new book on transfiguration that they've read. As soon as the conversation was over, Severus leaned over towards Minerva.

"So, who's my new teacher?"

"Oh you'll have to wait and find out." She replied nonchalantly. Minerva was trying to keep from smiling. If she did, he might not show up. Severus backed off thinking this wasn't good. Did he really want that midnight swim? Yes, was the answer. He didn't have to think about it long either. He gritted his teeth and this action didn't go unnoticed by Minerva. A shadow of a smile braced her lips.

Severus made his way down to the lake. He wanted to get the lesson over with. He wanted to swim…until now. By the lake he saw the person he absolutely despised. The person he loathed even more than Minerva. Oh he hated them both now.

"Hey Professor, I was asked by Professor McGonagall to teach you." said Harry a little apprehensive. Severus glared at the boy. Harry only really took the offer to make up for the Occlumency lessons. Beside the lake were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She came along to make sure Severus didn't bite Harry's head off, while Ron was there for…"moral support".

Hidden in the trees were the Headmaster and the Transfiguration teacher. Minerva was under a disillusionment charm, while Albus used an invisibility spell.

"Oh you're wicked Min."

"I know." smirked Minerva even though Albus couldn't see it.

"However did you convince him to come?"

"Easy, I just told him that if he learned how to swim I would…"

"You would?"

"I might have promised him dinner, and…desert."

"Minerva!" Albus exclaimed astounded. "I hope you mean it, or else that would be cruel even for you."

"I do mean it. If he learns I will go through with it."

"Minerva, did you plan this from the start?" Albus asked with those twinkling eyes, but fortunately Minerva couldn't see them.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about Albus, but if you don't mind, I'm trying to spy here. Also when he's through with his lessons, I don't think he'll want to go anyway."

"Whatever you say Min." Albus chuckled.

Severus on the other hand wasn't pleased in the slightest. Dinner and dessert better be good thought Severus. Harry was in his red swimming trunks as he looked at Severus for him to make the first move. Surprisingly Severus started to remove his clothes.

"Let's get this over with." he grumbled. Harry was stunned, but nodded. Harry waded in the water as he waited for Severus to get in. As Severus lowered himself in the cold water Ron was concealing his laughter. Hermione was throwing him dirty looks, but that wasn't unpredictable.

"So…um…do you have any questions about swimming?" asked Harry. He really didn't know how to teach his professor whom he loathed. Harry didn't get a response; he only got a dangerous glare. Hermione saw how the situation was going to she pulled something out of her bag.

"Here Harry. Professor McGonagall said that Professor Snape might want these." Hermione informed Harry as she threw the plastic floaties in the water. Severus tried not to look so excited to have his beloved floaties back. The last thing he wanted was for his reputation to be diminished. Oh what the hell, it was already diminished.

Harry gave them a questioning look as he saw the sharks swimming on the plastic material.

"Ah Professor, would it make you feel better if you had these?" asked Harry thinking that his Professor would rather die than wear the ridiculous things. Severus thought about it. He loved his floaties, but he also loved the rest of the dignity he had left. Yet again, he didn't trust Potter with his life. He took the things from Harry who tried not to show his shock.

As Severus put them on he could see Ron biting his fist from laughter and tears streamed from his eyes. "Weasley, there is no reason for you to be here. I suggest you should go and study potions, since your last essay was inconceivable." From his low sneering tone Ron understood it wasn't a suggestion but an order. He reluctantly got up mumbling to himself.

Severus smirked as he looked at his beloved floaties. The little sharks swam around once again with their sharp teeth bared in a friendly broad grin.

"Alright, now that you have your floaties, we can start with swimming. I was thinking that we could start in the shallow end where you can stand, so if anything happens you can always reach the bottom of the water." Harry explained. Severus's face remained impassive which made Harry a little unsettling.

"Um so, I'll guess we'll start with trying to float."

"Potter, could you just get to the part of me swimming, so we can both get out of here?" asked Severus. Harry looked at Severus like he understood that this was both awkward for them.

"Oh you're not getting out of this that easily Severus!" cried Rolonda Hooch as she swooped down on her broom. Suddenly a flash of light blinded Severus and Harry. Rolonda looked at the picture to see Severus's face was horror stricken.

"Rolonda!"

"Yes Severus?" replied Rolonda looking innocent. "Oh those floaties are so cute! My little four year old niece has a pair except hers have pink unicorns on them."

Severus clearly was trying to control his anger. Harry backed off a little to keep from clear from Snape's anger.

"Hey Potter, Angela told me to come and get you since she had come up with an emergency quidditch practice. I'll take over Severus for you, and I'll let Professor McGonagall know." assured Rolonda as her feet were now on the ground.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said a little too gratefully. Severus smirked as he caused Harry Potter to literally run out of the lake. He was more swiftly leaving, but the running sounded better in his mind. That know-it-all girl went with him. Thank Merlin!

"So potion master, word around the school is you can't swim, and by the looks of your floaties I think they're right." Rolonda teased in a mocking tone. Severus gave her his all famous glare that could make sixth years trembling, though it just made Rolonda even more amused. Severus ripped off his floaties as he threw them away from him like he had over touched them. _That witch!_ Severus thought.

"Please, keep them on if they make you feel better, don't let me get in the way."

"Humph."

"Well Mr. little _guppy, _you need to learn how to swim." Rolonda said in a little baby voice as if she really was talking to a three year old. Severus folded his arms as he was going to enjoy drowning Rolonda in a boiling cauldron, and then killing Minerva and hanging her body in the Great Hall as a warning to not mess with him. Yes, that would be a lovely sight. He was brought back to Earth when his something wet was abruptly shot into his face, causing Snape to close his eyes and use his arms as shields. The water pounded him in the face as if he were being hit with a fire hose. He was knocked right off his feet.

Rolonda fell to the ground laughing as Severus was glad he was still able to touch the ground with his feet. He quickly got up fuming. His hair was sopping wet from the both the attack and the lake. His eyes stung as he was seeing spots everywhere. He still managed to see Rolonda rolling around on the ground laughing.

"ROLONDA HOOCH, I AM GOING TO HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

"No you won't unless you want the picture of you in floaties all over the school. I think the students would have a field day with that one." She threatened. All she got in response was a low growl.

"Good, now that I have your attention again, we can start the lesson. We've already wasted enough time." Rolonda pointed out. "Are you sure you don't want your floaties? You looked so adorable in them."

"I'm sure." he stated heatedly even though he really did. Rolonda wouldn't even try to save him if he drowned.

"Alright then." Rolonda said disbelievingly as she put a water repellent on her clothes and got into the water. "Now Guppy, let's see what you got? Can you do doggie paddle? Please tell me you can at least do doggie paddle."

"I'm not a damn animal Rolonda."

"That's debatable, but can you?"

"I don't know Rolonda, because I'm not a dog!"

"Jeeze, guppy must have swallowed too much water already" Rolonda exclaimed. "So Guppy, since you don't know what a doggy paddle is, can you at least stay afloat without your floaties? I mean, five year olds know how to float already."

Severus sneered at the comment. He despised the nickname Guppy, and he loathed being compared to mere little children who probably ate their own buggers. What real protégés were they?

"What are you waiting for Guppy?"

Severus didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe he was scared to embarrass himself even further with her. He really didn't know what to do. Rolonda stood there impatiently as the seconds turned into minutes. Her lips thinned in frustration. Severus wasn't moving. She then thought of something. Yes, Hagrid had brought one in just yesterday for a day, and unfortunately for Severus, that day was today.

She had bonded with the animal rather quickly as it respected her, as for Severus. The friendliest animal in the world would bite him. Hell, all the owls already hated him. It's probably why he never owls anyone. He can't get the letter tied on to the poor beasts.

"Guppy, maybe you need a more powerful motive to make you want to swim." Rolonda guessed, but before Severus could question Rolonda whistled. Severus gave her a questionable look.

"Come on Marco, I have a friend for you."

'Marco, who the bloody hell was Marco?' Severus then felt the water seem to flow past him. Since when did the Lake have a current? The water had gone from his chest down to his waist. What the hell was happening? For once he was frightened of Rolonda. Correction, he wasn't afraid of Rolonda, he was afraid of what she was doing.

Then he could see ripples in the water. The water was too murky to know what it was. What was in the water? Whatever it was, it was unsettling. Suddenly he felt something brush up against the back of his calves. It felt scaly and slimy. That was it! It set him off as he was running out of the water, but then he come across Rolonda. She stood in his way. Her chin was jut out in a daring manner. Did he want to face Rolonda with her incompetent wand skills, or **MARCO**?

"Guppy, what's wrong, just swim?" questioned Rolonda as if nothing was wrong.

"You bloody hell know what's wrong. You called, Marco, whatever it is, and I would very much like to survive today!"

"Guppy, that was just a song."

"Just a song…what the hell did I feel against my leg?"

"Jee, I don't know, maybe water. I mean, you are sort of surrounded by it, and all."

Severus then felt it again except harder, but it was in front of his legs this time. Damn he was heading in the other direction as he was swimming away from Marco, or whatever it was. He was not getting eaten! Before he knew it he was in the deep end swimming for his life.

Rolonda laughed as she whispered, "Good Marco."

Severus as his body was cutting through the lake. The water was just flowing past him as he was kicking and moving his arms to propel himself through the water. He was doing freestyle, and for someone who's been afraid of water for most of his night, he was doing pretty well.

Severus didn't notice this until he was running out of breath. He went to stand only to see that he couldn't. He kicked hard against the water to keep him afloat as his arms were pushing the water down. He was swimming! Severus Tobias was swimming.

'Yes I'm swimming, so damn you all!' Severus shouted in his head. Rolonda had on a smug smile as she watched Severus in the middle of the lake.

"I didn't know you were so frightened of a little song Guppy." Rolonda mocked as she started to get out of the water.

"What, that wasn't a song and we both know it."

"Whatever keeps you afloat Guppy." teased Rolonda. Severus looked at her incredulously as he started to swim back to shore. He was swimming! Merlin he felt the greatest. Soon he reached the shore as Rolonda was picking up her broom from the ground.

"Well Guppy, congratulations as you can finally swim." She said a little dejectedly.

"Humph." _Yes, I bloody hell can!_ He kept the last thought to himself. Rolonda mounted her broom as she pushed off the ground.

"I'll send you a copy of the photo Guppy!" she yelled as she flew away so fast, she was just a blur in the sky.

"Rolonda!" yelled Severus, but he knew it wasn't any use.

'Damn that witch!'

"Well Minerva, I believe you have a date to get ready for." Were Dumbledore's parting words. "Have fun."

Minerva couldn't stop laughing to the point she had to cast a silencing charm on herself to keep herself from being heard. She was at the brink of tears. She didn't know Marco was at Hogwarts.

Suddenly she realized Severus was climbing out of the water. That was her cue to leave. She transformed into her cat form as she sprint to the castle to get to her office before he did. She slipped into her office, and surely enough, as soon as she had transformed back, there was a knock at the door. She pulled the loose strands from her bun behind her ear and undid the silent charm. She allowed herself to smile for a few seconds before whipping it off.

"Yes?"

"It's Severus."

"Oh, come in Severus." she said and he swung the door open. He strode into the office as he was looking pompous.

"Hello Minerva. I have learned to swim as you've asked, and now I believe we have some plans." He told her with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"Yes, would tonight work for you?" she asked as she had plans for them.

"Seven, I'll meet you at the entrance hall."

"Alright, see you at seven Severus." Minerva replied with a friendly smile. He approached her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him to her. Her smile broadened.

"Oh, but Severus, I've had an early dinner with Albus today, so I'm not hungry for dinner."

His smile dropped. She promised. She saw his expression as she just shook her head. She leaned towards him, causing her cheek to brush up against his. He could feel her warm breath on his ear, running down his neck.

"But I didn't have dessert. What about…eleven by the lake, how does that sound?"

He growled as tonight was going to be fun. Those swimming lessons seemed to worth it as she was skipping right to dessert. She was his kind of woman.

"That's fine."

"Good." she whispered before tracing his strong jaw with light kisses. Her soft lips against his skin were already arousing him. She then lightly pushed away from him and she shooed him out of her office.

"I'll see you tonight Severus." she assured him before closing the door. He found himself grinning from ear to ear.

When the clock struck eleven he made his way silently towards the lake. The night was dark as the moon was missing. This made their time more peaceful and secretive. As he approached the water's edge, he squinted as he tried to look for her. He felt hands cover his eyes. He laughed as he reached to pull her hands off.

"Shh, close your eyes." She ordered him as her hand roamed over his body as she tantalizingly slowly undressed him. She took care with every button of his shirt. He could feel her soft hands removing every piece of clothing on him except for his bathing suit. She then let him go. He wondered where she was.

He was about to open his eyes when she chastised him. "Keep them close."

He then heard little splashing in the water as he understood that she was getting in the water. He went to follow herm but he couldn't feel her. He even hands out in the air as his fingers touched the open air.

"Marco."

'What?' thought Severus.

"Come get me Severus." she said seductively. He wanted to find her that's for sure. Maybe it was just his imagination earlier.

He dared say, "Polo."

"Marco." She said softly. He turned to the direction of her voice.

"Polo."

"Marco." She was now another direction.

"Polo."

"Marco." Severus smirked as he was sure that she was right behind him. He turned around only to feel something that wasn't Minerva. Minerva didn't have scaly slimy skin. No she did not. He courageously opened his eyes, to see thing that was as thick as an thousand year old tree. He looked up as it seemed that whatever he was touching went for ever. It then took it deep breath as it caused the whole water around him to ripple.

'**MARCO!**'Severus first thought as he was rushing in the other side of the lake as fast as he could. He then felt his body collide into someone, sending both the person and him engulfed by the water. As he came to surface he found a person wrapped around him. She was kissing him, but he was pushing her lips away as he looked in the direction of where Marco was.

"Severus, what's wrong?" asked Minerva worried.

"Uh…ah…where did it go?" questioned Severus as it was suddenly gone.

"What are you talking about? There was nothing there." Minerva assured him. What was going on with him? He was going insane. She then silenced him again with a smothering kiss.

'Damn Marco!' thought Severus as all he wanted to do was pay attention to Minerva. He did after all learn how to swim just for this moment. Then something slid past his leg. It was like earlier that day all over again. He pulled away from her lips.

"Minerva did you feel that?"

"No, Severus are you sure you're alright?"

Then he felt the scales against his back this time. That was it. He unhooked Minerva off of his body as he was heading towards the shore.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but something came up." He lied.

"Something came up? It's eleven Severus."

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I really have to go." apologized Severus as he got out of the water and grabbed his clothes. He heard her calling after him, but he ran from the scene.

'Coward.' thought Minerva as she stayed in the water. She felt something brush up against her calves as a shadow of a smile crept to her face.

"Hello Marco."

The End

**Author's note: I don't know about you, but I'm glad I got that story done. I never thought I would. Now that it's over. Feel free to give me your last remaining thoughts on the story since it's your last chance! Oh, and don't forget, if you're thanking me, don't forget tartan-angel and Saeshmea! I'm so happy I give you all XOXOs!**

**P.S. Marco could be anything you imagine in your head. I would love to hear what you think he looks like. (Hint: he's scaly, slimy, and very **_**very**_** tall.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Yue Sai: I understand that my ending needed more explanation, and since right now, I can't think of how to continue this, I'll just ask one of the main characters. Until then, Marco is a large water serpent. In Latin Sea Dragon is Maris Draco, and so Marco's owner put the words together to get Marco.

Severus: (Just walked in) What are you doing?

Yue Sai: I'm writing like I do most days. What are **YOU** doing?

Severus: What are you making me do now in your story?

Yue Sai: Which one?

Severus: There's more than one? (Flabbergasted)

Yue Sai: Of course there's more than one. You should be flattered. (Smiling innocently)

Severus: I'm overjoyed.

Yue Sai: Did I detect a hint of sarcasm there? (Cup my ear) Hmm…I thought I did. Well, where are you going?

Severus: …

Yue Sai: And a hush fell over the crowd. Hurry before the crickets start.

Severus: …

Yue Sai: Speak up Severus. You know I'm hard of hearing.

Severus: I don't see how this concerns you.

Yue Sai: It doesn't but you know how nosy I am.

Severus: (Starts to walk away)

Yue Sai: You're not getting dessert are you?

Severus: (Stops to glare)

Yue Sai: How interesting.

Severus: What do you know?

Yue Sai: Oh Nothing much. But I did hear something from Rolonda….

Severus: What is she spreading around now?

Yue Sai: Just some very entertaining pictures.

Severus: Pictures?

Yue Sai: No need to fret Severus. There's just one of you in the most adorable floaties, and one…ah…well, you'll see them eventually.

Severus: What's that supposed to mean?

Yue Sai: (shrug shoulders) Don't you have somewhere to be?

Severus: (Sneer) being nosy again?

Yue Sai: No I'm not being nosy again. I never stopped. Anyway, I've been answering your questions and it's only fair if you answer some of mine.

Severus: (Smirk)

Yue Sai: You're right. Why would you be fair? You never are in quidditch or house points.

Severus: Says who?

Yue Sai: Says everyone!

Minerva: You shouldn't act so shocked Severus. It's not an unknown fact.

Severus: Nice of you to join us Minerva.

Yue Sai: So I'm waiting for the answers…

Minerva: What answers?

Yue Sai: The answers to my questions.

Minerva: Oh Merlin, what do you want to know now?

Yue Sai: Nothing much, just where he's going. Where are you going?

Minerva: I was just going to revise the quidditch timetables with Severus.

Yue Sai: Mmhmm, yeah, that's not fooling me.

Albus: Nor is it fooling me.

Yue Sai: Hello there Headmaster. (Smiles broadly)

Albus: Hello Severus, Minerva, and Yue Sai. Since you two are going to discuss quidditch time tables, might I suggest putting some sound proof charms in the room.

Minerva & Severus: (Glare)

Yue Sai & Albus: (Smiling innocently)

Albus: (Clears throat) so…what are you writing now Yue Sai?

Yue Sai: Stories with Severus, Minerva, and you.

Minerva: Me?

Severus: Merlin help us.

Albus: (Eyes twinkling) Oh, what are we doing this time?

Yue Sai: I don't want to give anything away…

Albus: Oh come on, I'm sure we'd all love to know.

Severus: Yes please, enlighten us.

Yue Sai: Well there's one where you're a father…

Severus: Humph.

Minerva: Please, the very thought is laughable.

Yue Sai: Exactly my point.

Severus: What's that supposed to mean?

Rolonda: It means that no woman on Earth would have the right mind to have a child with you.

Severus: (Glare)

Minerva & Yue Sai: (Try not to smile or add to the comment)

Albus: How was your broom ride?

Rolonda: It was very refreshing out, and I got word from Marco's owner. He's doing just fine.

Severus: Wait, that was real?

Minerva: Of course Marco is real. That's the reason why you ran out of the lake.

Severus: I did not run.

Everyone except Severus: (Look doubtfully)

Severus: I…I walked briskly.

Yue Sai: Sure you did. So how is Marco? I really do miss that sea dragon.

Albus: Me too, though Morris is coming for a stay.

Rolonda: Oh really, I did always love Morris!

Yue Sai: How long is he staying in the castle?

Albus: I haven't heard yet from his master yet.

Minerva: Just be careful that Morris doesn't get into the kitchens like last time. It really terrified the house elves, but yet again, I would frightened myself if Morris appeared by my bedside.

Severus: Um…who is Morris?

Yue Sai: You'll find out eventually Guppy, but I wouldn't be going to out for midnight snacks if I were you.

Albus: Indeed, I also have to hide my lemon drops or he'll eat them all.

Minerva: Yes, because we can't have that happen.

Albus: Sarcasm does not behoove you my dear, and don't you have some time tables to go over with Severus.

Minerva: Yes, Severus would you rather discuss it in my office or yours?

Severus: Whichever, it doesn't matter.

Minerva: Alright then, mine it is. Good day Albus, Ro, and Yue Sai.

Yue Sai: Good day.

Albus: Same to you Min.

Rolonda: Remember to use protection!

Albus: Rolonda!

Rolonda: What, we wouldn't want any little Snapes running around. One of him is enough.

Yue Sai: So, are we going to talk about what to do with Morris?

Albus: Indeed, I think I still have left over honey from last year.

Rolonda: Oh goody, then we can smear it all over Severus and watch him run like a bat out of hell.

Yue Sai: I like how you think.

Rolonda: Well you are the writer.

Yue Sai: (Snaps out of day dream) Hmm, what a shame. I was just starting to have fun. (Sigh)

**Author's note: Yes, it was a lame chapter, maybe. I don't know, but I've gotten lazy I'll admit. Now you know what Marco is and that Severus did eventually get dessert. As for Morris, that's for another day. Good night/morning and this is the end of the story for real this time. I hoped you're satisfied LemonDropsWoolSocks. ;)**


End file.
